Tinta húmeda
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Porque Harry no puede, ni quiere, olvidar a Ginny. Viñeta. [Regalo para Writer in process].


_Este fic participa en "La agenda del Señor Tenebroso" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso** : Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Writter in process** , que pidió un Hinny con la lluvia como elemento principal. Supongo que no es lo que esperabas, pero igualmente espero que te guste :)

 _Gracias a_ _Miss Mantequilla_ _por hacer un hueco en su agenda y betearme esto._

* * *

 **TINTA HÚMEDA**

 **Capítulo único**

Llovía.

Lluvia que caía del cielo en torrente, mojando calles y plazas, formando charcos en los que, inevitablemente, metían el pie los valientes viandantes que se habían atrevido a salir con semejante temporal.

Lamentablemente para Harry, él era uno de ellos. De pie, refugiado bajo su paraguas, miraba fijamente la lápida a sus pies:

 _Ginevra Molly Potter  
(1981- 2065)  
R.I.P_

Un año después de su muerte, Harry Potter seguía sintiendo la misma desazón que en el momento que la enterró ahí mismo, bajo el olmo.

Añoraba su risa, su valentía y su cabello rojo convertido, con el paso de los años, en un manto níveo que nadie vio venir. O que nadie quiso ver.

Deseaba dejar de sorprenderse al despertar porque el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba frío y ella no estaba allí; deseaba dejar de dar vueltas por las noches sin poder dormir así, solo. Dejar de soñarla, de anhelarla. De quererla a su lado.

Ella había sido su pilar durante muchos años, siempre a su lado. Lo había esperado, abrazado, abroncado y, especialmente, lo había amado con la misma intensidad con la que él la amaba a ella.

Pero ya no estaba, y a Harry le había llevado mucho tiempo hacerse a la idea.  
Después del dolor de la guerra, del matrimonio, de criar a tres hijos y verlos crecer e independizarse, después de toda una vida juntos, ella ya no estaba.

Ahora, cuando por fin creía que lo había superado, descubría que no. Que nunca podría olvidar a Ginny, y más importante aún, que nunca querría olvidar a Ginny.

—Papá —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry se giró. Sus hijos, a pesar de haber crecido, en ese momento le parecieron nuevamente pequeñas y frágiles criaturas. Recordó, la añoranza arañando su pecho una vez más, que así era como se veían durante los días en los que les pedía intimidad.

James en el centro del camino, alto y serio, sujetando un paraguas en su mano. Albus sujetaba otro, tan azul y brillante que parecía fuera de lugar en un día tan lúgubre, un lugar tan pesumbroso. Lily, tierna y dulce Lily, de ojos verdes y ademán altanero, luz de sus ojos desde que la tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez, se agarraba al brazo de Albus de la misma forma que hacía de pequeña cuando se agarraba a la pierna de alguno de sus hermanos cuando tenía miedo.

—Es hora de irnos. A mamá no le habría gustado que perdieras mucho rato en esto — dijo ella, sacudiendo su melena pelirroja debajo del paraguas que sujetaba su hermano. Ni con la nariz roja y un pañuelo firmemente agarrado en su mano podía dejar de parecerse a su madre.

—Id yendo, ahora iré yo.

Ellos obedecieron y se fueron pero volvieron a darse la vuelta poco metros más lejos para asegurarse de que, como su madre, no se había marchado de repente. Sin aviso. Sin despedida.

Harry no se dio cuenta de eso, ocupado como estaba arreglando las flores de la tumba de su esposa.

—¿Sabes? Te echo de menos. No sé si te enteras de algo, allá arriba. Espero que sí. Solo quería decirte... Bueno — se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta, así que hizo lo que Hermione, siempre sabia, le había aconsejado hacer.

Sacó un manojo de sobres del bolsillo, cada uno de ellos llevando un mes escrito sobre la parte frontal, y los depositó frente a la tumba, entre los ramos de flores. Escuchó la lluvia caer con más intensidad, convirtiéndose esta en una cortina espesa. Sintió que el mundo trataba de ayudarle a esconder su secreto. Su lamento.

—Te he escrito cartas. Todos los meses. Ahí están. Léelas.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. De repente, se paró y se giró hacia la tumba de su esposa.

—Te quiero, Gin.

Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Y pensó que quizás no esas últimas palabras no eran suficientes. Pensó que quizás debería sentarse frente a ella, su nombre tallado en mármol gris, y contárselo todo. Pero Harry Potter no era tan hábil con las palabras como lo era con la varita.

Todo estaba en las cartas. Todo era tinta húmeda sobre papel.

Todo era real.

Al traspasar las rejas del cementerio, bajó el paraguas y miró hacia el cielo. Ahí, entre todas las nubes, pudo ver un lejano pedazo de cielo teñido de fuego.

Tal vez ella sí se enterara de algo, allá arriba.

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Está bien? ¿Mal? ¿No capto la esencia de la pareja para nada?_

 _Críticas, comentarios y opiniones varias en los reviews, gracias :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
